dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Omar Rivera
Omar Rivera is a character in Season Six of Showtime's series DEXTER. He is an ex-convict who used to work for Brother Sam at his body shop, and then ran a fruit stand beside a freeway in Miami. Description Omar is a man of Hispanic descent with black hair and a mustache with beard. He wears a silk orange patterned shirt and a pair of tan pants with black shoes. He also appears to have a tattoo on his right upper arm. Personality Omar, when he's shown alive, doesn't say a whole lot, but according to Brother Sam he was a man "who got rid of his demons" and was starting out anew. Omar had links to a drug cartel and was likely arrested on possession, eventually going clean as he came out of jail. This suggests that Brother Sam helped him reform and become a normal citizen in society rather than a man dwindling back into a life of crime. Sam is convinced that Omar did not have his death coming, that he didn't deserve to go out that way. Early life According to Sergeant Angel Batista, Omar Rivera had links to the Salaz Cartel and was likely arrested related to drugs. After he got out of jail, he went to work for Brother Sam before going on to be a fruit vendor and was last seen by Sam a few months before needing new breaks for his pickup truck. Summary *"Those Kinds of Things" Omar Rivera is seen working at a fruits and vegetables stand beside a busy street in Miami. Little does he realize that Travis Marshall is observing him from a distance. Travis makes his way over to Omar, introducing himself with a verse from Revelation in the bible: "In the midst of the street was the tree of life, which bears twelve manner of fruit and yielded her fruit every month." Omar didn't respond to this and instead asked if he needed anything fruit-wise, to which Travis asked for oranges. Omar nodded and repeated the term in Spanish, bending over and facing away from Travis to get the oranges. While doing this, Travis removed a large blade from his bag and approached Omar, striking him in the back of the head. He was then dragged down behind the fruit stand and stabbed with the blade, thus ending his life. Omar then had his intestines removed and placed on a scale at the stand. They were replaced with seven baby snakes sewn in by the Greek pattern for Alpha and Omega. His body was later dumped offshore to wash up on a beach. A jogger calls in the body, and Dexter Morgan and team arrive to investigate. Upon lifting Omar's shirt, they find strange stitching of where he was cut open. His wallet reveals his name and address. Suddenly, Omar's stomach begins to move and Dexter cuts open a bit of the stitching, To everyone's astonishment, seven baby snakes slither out from the open wound, Omar becomes the first major victim of Travis Marshall, and the quote Travis told him related to the tableau. Related Pages * Doomsday Killer Case * The Scales of Justice * The Seven Headed Serpent * Travis Marshall Trivia * In a newspaper article that Professor James Gellar reads during "The Angel of Death," Omar's name can be read as "Omar Gonzalez" rather than Omar Rivera.imgkk Gallery Omar Rivera DL.PNG|'Omar's driver license' Omar being watched byTravis.PNG|'Travis watches Omar from across street' Travis and Omar.PNG|'Travis pretends to be a fruit buyer' TravisKnife.jpg|'Travis holding the Sword of John the Revelator' Season 6 - 3.jpg|'Omar's intestines in The Scales of Justice' Omar shore.PNG|'Omar washes ashore' OmegaKilling1.jpg|'Snakes emerging from Omar' Season 6 - 2.jpg|'Dexter bagging the snakes' References Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Minor characters Category:Victims of Main antagonists Category:Brother Sam's ex-cons Category:Killed at close range Category:Unseen Deaths Category:Ex-Cons & Parolees Category:Murder Victims Category:Indexter